Run Sunflower Run! Russia x Reader
by BunOverlordAlly
Summary: You are a regular girl living in the house of your step-family. Yet despite all of this you love your life especially with your boyfriend; Ivan Braginski. But your father finds out and he's not happy. Will your love survive? Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello again! BlueberryTeaLove here again! And here I am starting another series..hopefully this won't be too long..I do have other things that I'm still writing..Like how I'm currently in the middle of writing Chapter 6 for the Captain's Jewel. Anyway, this one is a Russia x Reader story based on the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. It's my first long Russia x Reader story so I apologize in advance if Russia seems OOC...*sigh* This is also dedicated to a friend of mine who LOVES Russia to bits~ Hehe anyway enjoy guys~**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**You by You**

**Run Sunflower Run!**

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Pitter patter._ The sound of the rain lightly tapping onto the window pane is soft as you lay on your bed; headphones on and music blasting in your ears isolating you from the world. You shut your eyelids as the lyrics from the song register into your brain; creating a story as you did so. You continued to lay on your bed in complete isolation, but immediately jumped as your headphones were ripped off your head. An angry voice filled your ears instead of your loud music,  
>"Aiyah! You're still up here [Name]? I told you to go downstairs and finish your chores and you completely ignore me again aru!" Your step-father; Yao Wang huffed as he took your iPod from your hands and turned it off. He set it onto your night stand before looking into your irritated face before sighing. "I know you don't really like me now [Name], but at least respect what I have to say to you. If it weren't for me you would be in an orphanage."<p>

You pout, it was just like Yao to remind you of the accident that killed your parents years ago, and you were only seven at the time. You were on your way home from school that day when you found your house burning and fire engines surrounding the area. Apparently there was an accident with the stove which set fire to the whole kitchen and soon engulfed the whole of the house. Both of your parents were home at that time and you soon heard from a fire fighter that your parents didn't survive the flames. That was when your uncle Wang Yao took you in as his own daughter, despite already having four kids. You sigh knowing that you were grateful for what he did; you knew that living with Yao and his children was a better option than living in an orphanage.

You smile, getting up from your bed and you made your way downstairs.  
>"Sorry father," you say, "I'll go do it right away." As you walk you hear Yao sigh. You couldn't help but chuckle.<br>"Ah, [Name]-chan, there you are. Father was looking for you earlier." You turn around to see your elder step-brother Kiku holding a large manga magazine in his arms.  
>"I know," you reply; pointing to your room where Yao walked out as if on cue. Yao glanced at you and Kiku before smiling,<br>"Dinner is at eight. Don't be late aru." He says before proceeding downstairs.

Both you and Kiku nod before the two of you make your own separate ways; you downstairs and Kiku to his room. As you make your way down the stairs you walk past the hallway leading to the front door you notice a figure standing outside on the pathway leading to your front door from the window. The figure stood as if it were a statue without an umbrella, you sigh knowing all to well who the figure is.

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

It was already past midnight and you groan into your pillow. The figure that was standing outside had made their way to the spot under your window and was throwing rocks at the pane. By this time you've noticed that rain had slowly begun to die down, it was still raining but it was not as bad as earlier. You sigh as you continue to listen to the rain and the rocks bouncing off your window pane. It was a mystery to you when you noticed that the rocks never broke the window, nor did it wake anyone else up in your house. You toss and turn but then freeze as you heard the sound of the rocks stop completely. It was silent for a while and you took this silence to your advantage by drifting off to sleep as best as you could.

_Buzz buzz_, you groan once again as you felt your cell phone vibrate from beside your pillow. You made a mental note to leave your phone off next time you go to bed. You rub your eyes as you sat up and picked up your phone; it was a text message:

'_Join me for a night walk da?'_

You smiled at the message; it was your boyfriend. The very man that was standing outside of your house at that moment, the very man that you loved to death despite how he would stalk you at random times of the day. You sighed happily as you recognized the lyrics that he had sent you. Immediately you toss back the covers and changed out of your pyjamas. As soon as you were appropriately dressed, you slowly opened the door and snuck out onto the corridor. Checking to make sure everyone was silent and asleep in their rooms; you quietly made your way downstairs with excitement burning in your body. You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle but you immediately slapped a hand over your mouth when you hear footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"[Name] jie jie*? Where are you going?" spoke a soft voice. Despite the darkness you immediately knew who it was; Kaoru, your younger step-brother. You look to the direction to where the voice came from and you sigh,  
>"I'm just going for a walk Kaoru." You say, luckily you have gone on many night walks before. Kaoru nods and makes his way upstairs to his room.<br>"Be careful jie jie." He says. As soon as the door to his room closes you let out a deep sigh. For a moment you had thought that you were going to get caught sneaking out by yourself again. Yao had always warned you not to go out late at night so often especially alone, even though you were already old enough to know better so to speak. He would usually advise that you took Kiku with you, which was nice in a way but you felt that you needed time to yourself more often so it was rare for you to ask Kiku to join you.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

You carefully open the front door and closed it quietly; locking it with a key.  
>"I knew you were going to come out at some point sunflower." Cooed a voice. Sticking the key in your pocket you turned to see your beloved boyfriend Ivan Braginski standing behind you. You almost jump in shock when you realize that he wasn't in front of your door when you opened it earlier. You sighed as you calmed yourself down.<br>"You can be quite persistent Ivan." You say. Ivan chuckles,  
>"Only for you sunflower." He says. You smile at the nickname he gave you. You knew Ivan loves Sunflowers and it filled you with absolute joy when he named you after something that he loves, besides Vodka but you felt that 'Vodka' as a nickname seemed highly inappropriate. Ivan gives you a soft smile before taking your hand in his,<br>"Shall we go then, my lovely [Name]?" he asks. You nod and he gently pulls you away from your house and into the drizzling night.

You hold onto his arm and cuddle up against him in pure bliss,  
>"Ivan?" you ask. Ivan pulls you closer to him,<br>"Da?" You giggle at how cute you thought he sounded.  
>"You love me right?" You already knew your answer, but something inside of you made you ask him.<br>"Of course I do!" he exclaims happily, giving you a sweet kiss on your forehead. At that moment you knew that you and Ivan were meant to be together. Unfortunately you didn't realize what kinds of obstacles were awaiting you in the future.

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever we'll be you and me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay Chapter 2! Although I kind of feel that it's rushed..I don't know why. Anyway this is the second last chapter of this miniseries! I feel kind of bad for China... :'(**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**You by You**

**Run Sunflower Run!**

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Weeks passed since your walk with Ivan and you were grounded to your room for a whole month. You had come home from a date with Ivan one night and when you had reached your house it was two in the morning. As you slipped through the front door the lights turned on and you were faced with a very, very angry Yao. He had yelled at you for going out so late without letting him know, and yelled at you even more when he found out that you were with Ivan yet again. As much as you loved Ivan, you knew that your step-father disapproved of him being near you at all and you knew that he strongly disliked the man. You sighed remembering that Ivan and your father were not on good terms with one another and you wondered what could be done to get both men to approve of each other. Sadly, you were at your limit and couldn't contain your frustration any longer. You had to escape.

Just then there was a knock on your door silencing your thoughts.  
>"Come in." You say aloud. The door opened and your elder sister Mei peeked in shyly. "Mei." You smile as Mei made her way over to your desk and sat on the chair.<br>"How are you doing [Name]?" asks Mei. You fold your arms across your chest and think for a moment before answering with a simple nod. Mei sighs and moves so that she is sitting beside you on your bed. She gives your thigh a light pat. "[Name], you know that father only wants what's best for you right?" You groan, not in the mood for a lecture from your elder sister. Mei sighs, "I really mean it [Name]. I don't want to lecture you either." Mei notices that you were ignoring her completely and makes her way to your laptop. You sneak a glance at Mei and you wonder what she could be doing on your laptop. "Come here." Says Mei; pointing a finger at the monitor before her.

You make your way over to Mei and you look at the screen from over her shoulder; the laptop was open to your e-mail. You made a mental note to yourself to change your password as soon as you realized that Mei must have hacked onto your account. You blink when you notice that you had a new message. "Take a look." Mei clicks onto the subject title and the full message opens up. You couldn't suppress a smile when you read the message:

'_I'm sorry about what happened with your father. Next time I won't be so reckless. I know that we won't be able to take walks and be together since you are grounded but I'll figure something out. _

_Until then, I'll wait for you my Sunflower. Love Ivan'_

Mei sighs as she watches your face transform from being grouchy to a more delicate expression as you swoon over the sweetness of the message. Your thoughts ran in your head as you tried to figure out a plan to be with your beloved Ivan once more, but you shake your head at the thought of being rebellious against Yao. After all you were the slightly obedient child. Mei gives you a pat on the back as she turns to leave your room. "[Name]," she says. You look at her, giving her your fullest attention. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Mei then closes your door quietly, leaving you with your thoughts. As soon as you realized that you loved Ivan more than anything else in the world, you sat at your desk and sent Ivan a message about your plan. Once everyone was asleep, you were going to run away with him; throwing away all thoughts of obedience to the one man that kept you away from your beloved.

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

You cursed. It was past three in the morning and you were in the mood for a drink but unfortunately Yao had locked your bedroom door in hopes that you wouldn't sneak out while you were grounded. _There goes my thirst for a drink, and my plan of escaping._ You thought. You sat at your desk and wondered what you were going to do about your plan. Ivan was going to be at your house any minute now, you had already gotten dressed, packed some of your valuable items in your backpack, and you wrote a letter to your family regarding the issue with Ivan. You texted Ivan hoping that he might have some idea as to how you can escape. Fortunately that backup plan was soon revealed through rocks bouncing off your window pane.

You rushed to your window and quietly opened it. "Ivan!" You whispered. Ivan looked up at you from underneath your window and smiled,  
>"Hello Sunflower, are you coming down?" You stared at him, wondering if he had ever gotten the message. All of a sudden he spreads out his arms, "Jump. You can jump da?" he asks. You hesitate, you were on the second floor but regardless you were still worried. At that instant you were scared of what Yao would think, but those thoughts were dismissed when you heard Ivan's voice in your ears. "Trust me Sunflower." With that, you jumped into Ivan's arms. Holding you tightly Ivan planted a soft kiss on your lips, "I knew you could do it." He says quietly. Ivan lets you go and holds your hand, pulling you away from your home. In curiosity, you look back and then a thought came into your mind. Sure it was nice that you had the freedom to be with Ivan, but was running away enough? Or was there something else that needed to be resolved?<p>

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

Yao watched from his window as you and Ivan ran across the back garden and away from the house. He sighed; he knew that you were bound to run off one way or another. You were like your aunt; his wife, so much so that your parents asked him to look after you. He knew that you would go off with Ivan one day, just like how his wife had run off with another man. He glanced at the family photo of his current family. The photo was taken shortly after he had adopted you and since then he had grown to love you like his own daughter. He disliked Ivan for he thought that he was going to take you away from him. You were different than Mei, and he worried more about you, for Mei was nothing like her rebellious mother. "Aiyah." Muttered Yao, "It's that night all over again, the night that I saw her run." Yao took some tissue and hastily dabbed his eyes refusing to cry over an old memory. He had loved his wife so much that he thought that they were meant for each other, that they were going to be together forever, but he had lost her. Now he thought that he was going to lose his daughter the same way.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow. I didn't think that this final part would be..long..haha. I'm kind of sad that this is over but I guess I kind of liked how it turned out. I seriously did not expect this story to have some sort of lesson to it...I guess that's what happens when you let your fingers type anything that appears in your head...**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**You by You**

**Run Sunflower Run!**

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night, way up high_

_The view from here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

You and Ivan decided to settle at his house for the night and maybe longer if Ivan asks you. Sinking into the couch in his living room, you waited for Ivan to return from upstairs. The both of you were going out for breakfast later and you were going to discuss with him the subject on what was to happen to you in your future. As you waited, your thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the home that you ran away from. You sighed, remembering the times where your adopted family were so close together. As children you and your step-siblings would always play in the back garden together, while Yao watched the five of you from the back porch. You smiled as you remembered one of your favourite games that you would all play.

"_Come on big brother Kiku!" you cry, playfully tugging on the hem of his sleeve, "It's just this once! You never really play with us anymore!" Kiku stared at your small, seven-year old pleading face before he stopped resisting and allowed you to pull him along.  
>"Just this once [Name]-chan. I'll play with you today." Spoke Kiku quietly. You squeal in delight upon hearing Kiku's words. You quickly drag him to the back of the garden where there was a small fort that your late father had created for the five of you years ago. As you approached a loud battle cry was heard and your youngest brother; Yong Soo jumped out from behind and dashed towards you wielding a toy sword. You scream at the sudden attack and immediately hid behind Kiku. As Yong Soo made his way closer to you, you heard Kiku smirk before he swiftly grabbed the toy sword that was in its sheath around your shoulder. Within moments you watched as Kiku blocked the attack and push Yong Soo making him stumble backwards.<br>"Wow Kiku!" cried Yong Soo in amazement, "Where did you learn to do that?" Kiku returned the toy sword to you before replying,  
>"It was only reflexes." <em>

You giggle to yourself as you remembered those days. In all honesty, you felt slightly guilty for leaving them behind and running away but you knew that you had to leave. Your thoughts lazily wondered to your family's schedule. You checked the time and knew that Mei would be up preparing breakfast for the family. You also knew, just by looking at the time that Kiku had probably fallen asleep recently since you had discovered that a new game was out. You chuckled as you assumed that Kiku was playing the game all night long, and you assumed that Yao would be yelling at him later for staying up so late.

You smile as you began to play the events of your family's day in your head. After Yao yelled at Kiku, Kaoru would then walk up to Yao and try to calm him down. If that didn't work, you thought then that Mei would calm him down by saying that breakfast was ready. As soon as everyone was at the table you knew that Yong Soo would be sleepily walking down the stairs indicating that he had just woken up, courtesy of Yao's yelling. Once everyone was settled you knew that your siblings would begin to wonder where you where and so Mei would get up from the table and fetch you from your room.

You froze at that thought, guilt flooding immensely into you making your heart feel heavy. You had run away, and you knew that once Mei unlocks the door and enters your bedroom all hell would break loose. Mei would run downstairs announcing that you were gone and everyone would rush leaving their unfinished breakfast on the table. Knowing how observant Kiku can be, he would have found the letter announcing that you had run off with Ivan. Yong Soo would begin to cry, Kaoru and Kiku would be painfully silent while Mei attempts to comfort their youngest brother. You also knew that Yao would be silent too and knowing him, he would be deeply hurt by your actions and would retreat into his bedroom instead of break out into a tantrum like he normally would. Tears began to fill your eyes once you realized what you had dismissed from your mind before you left your house. Even though you were only assuming that the said events would happen, you have known your family long enough to know that it wouldn't be far from the truth.

At that instant, you couldn't help but run upstairs and burst into Ivan's room. Luckily he was only writing when you swung open the door. Ivan frowned upon seeing your crying face, he set down his pen and made his way towards you.  
>"What's wrong Sunflower?" he asks pulling you close, "Are you not happy with me?" You shake your head,<br>"O-Of course not Ivan!" You exclaim, "I am very happy to be with you but" You were cut off as you broke down in front of him. Ivan stroked your hair and comforted you as you sobbed in his arms; he patiently waited for you to calm yourself down. As soon as you did, Ivan held you at arm's length and asked you once more,  
>"What's wrong?" You sniffle as Ivan takes out a handkerchief and gently dabs your eyes with it.<p>

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that Ivan." You say calmly, "It's just that, I really feel bad for running away like this." Ivan raises an eyebrow and you get flustered, "I-I don't mean that I did not want to run away with you! I love being with you! It's just that," you sigh, "I did not want to run away from my problems. From the trouble I was facing." Ivan sighs before patting your head. He smiles at you sweetly,  
>"My Sunflower is a smart girl. I know that she wants to be free and being free doesn't mean running from your problems da?" You nod you head, knowing all to well that Ivan would never run from his problems. In fact, you knew that he would deal with them in his own special way. Ivan pulls you in once more and pecks your forehead, "Do you want Ivan to take you home Sunflower?" You wrap your arms around his neck in reply,<br>"Yes please." You say.

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

You walk up to your front door hesitantly. Looking back you see Ivan at the end of the driveway, he had offered to come with you but you refused stating that you needed to overcome this problem on your own. Ivan smiles and nods at you giving you more confidence. You take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. You wait for about ten minutes before the door was opened by Kaoru.

Upon seeing you, Kaoru's eyes widened and you thought that you saw a flash of tears before he gave you a hug. You stood in shock for it was rare for your usual stoic brother to suddenly show emotion. After what seemed like forever you wrap your arms around Kaoru, tears brimming from your own eyelids. "I'm sorry." You whisper into his ear. You feel Kaoru's grip on you tighten and his head bury itself deeper into your shoulder. He held you as if you had been gone for years when you had only been gone for the morning.  
>"Don't ever disappear like that again [Name] jie jie." He says attempting to sound completely calm, but you knew that from the heaving of his shoulders and from the way that he shook that he was not at all calm.<p>

"Kaoru?" You hear the voice of your youngest brother Yong Soo. You glanced up to see him walk into the hallway from the living room. As soon as he saw the two of you, Yong Soo cried out and he ran to the front door, wrapping his arms around you and Kaoru. "Big sister! Big sister! Big sister [Name] is back!" You loosen your grip on Kaoru and open your arms wider to pull Yong Soo for he began to sob loudly once more. Suddenly you hear a door slam open from upstairs and multiple sets of footsteps dash downstairs. In just a few seconds you were instantly surrounded by your entire family onto the porch.

It surprised you greatly to know that they were so happy you were home, even though you had been gone for only a couple of hours. That was when you realized that your family really did care about you. You realized that even more when you saw Yao breaking down into a flood of tears as he pulled you close. Even Kiku was wrapping his arms around you. You had never seen this side of your family before and it made you cry upon seeing such a side. As soon as everyone stopped crying, Yao ushered everyone into the house for breakfast. They decided to have breakfast twice since their earlier one had gotten cold and you now were joining them. As Yao began to close the door he saw Ivan still standing at the end of your driveway with a smile on his face. Yao walked over to Ivan who cocked his head to one side wondering what Yao wanted with him.

"D-Did you bring my daughter home aru?" asked Yao. Ivan merely nodded and answered with a simple,  
>"Da." Yao rubbed the back of his neck shyly,<br>"I guess I owe you an apology then." Spoke Yao, he bowed, "Thank you for bringing her home aru." He said. Ivan's smile widened,  
>"You have a wonderful sunflower." Spoke Ivan happily, "She is very responsible." Yao nodded.<br>"Father! Breakfast is ready!" called Mei, she stood at the doorway waiting for Yao to come to breakfast.  
>"You should talk to her." Spoke Ivan. Yao stared at Ivan, considering his suggestion. After a minute had passed Yao chuckled,<br>"I should talk to [Name] aru. You're right." Yao patted Ivan's shoulder before making his way back home. "I guess you're not that bad Ivan Braginski. Maybe you would be good for [Name]. Maybe you should join us for breakfast?" offered Yao but Ivan shook his head politely.

You stood behind Mei out of sight from Yao and Ivan. You had overheard their conversation and you couldn't help but wear a goofy smile on your face. Yao had finally taken a liking to Ivan; you weren't so sure if the feeling was mutual for Ivan but you knew it was a start. Yao walked into the house, and Mei made her way to the kitchen as Yao closed the front door. All of a sudden you burst into a fit of giggles since you couldn't contain the humorous thought of your father and Ivan getting along nicely. Yao turned to face you and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What's so funny aru?" he asks. You clamp your hand over your mouth and shook your head. Yao sighs and the both of you made your way to the kitchen.<p>

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_

After breakfast you had a long talk with Yao. Since you had run away of course you were in trouble and you were grounded. You didn't mind this time since you knew that your family really loved you. Not only that, you had found out that you were like your aunt who ran away from Yao with another man. You felt more guilt since you understood that you had done exactly the same thing, but fortunately you had looked back on the life you had ran away from and decided to take responsibility for your actions. Yao had managed to forgive you since you had returned.

You then took the whole period of your punishment to spend more time with your family, taking night walks with your siblings and father, etc. Once in a while Ivan visited you after earning approval from Yao which made you very happy. During that time period you had realized that running after your dreams and wishes to be with Ivan was not a bad idea. But when you ran from the problem that kept you from that dream, the freedom that came with it was followed by sorrow. Since that realization, you made it a principle to face your problems head on rather than run from them.

Years later, you and Ivan had gotten married and your dream of being with him was fulfilled.

_You and me, you and me_

**END**

**Author's Note (Again): OK. So at first I thought I was messing up by writing the opposite of what the lyrics said..but then I saw the irony of it and now I'm quite happy with it~ And also I forgot to define terms and mention who's who so here:**

**Jie jie: Older Sister in Mandarin**

**Yao: China**

**Kiku: Japan**

**Kaoru: Hong Kong**

**Mei: Taiwan**

**Yong Soo: S. Korea**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed and favourite this story~ I'm so happy that I made you happy if that makes sense. Thank you all for sticking with this short miniseries~! :D Until next time!**


End file.
